Akane Lovely Live ~You're strong~
Idol: * Akane Lovely Coord: ' * 'Kawaii Flower Coord ''' '''CC: * Blue Paradise Cyalume Coord ''' '''Song: * Believe in Me Objetos: * Kirara ''' ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Antes del Live '''Akane: *Sentada por algún lugar de PriPara* Me siento mejor si vengo hasta aquí, no quiero saber nada más... *Mira hacia el suelo y se pone a llorar* Maldición...jeje...no se ni por que estoy llorando.. ''-Flashback-'' ???: Ah! Eres tan inútil! Akane: Ya, perdón...Perdón.. ???: Cállate mejor *Se da la vuelta y se va* Akane: *Se va* Ya se que soy inútil deja de repetírmelo... ''-Fin del Flashback-'' Akane: '''*Se cubre el rostro* No soy ninguna inútil...No..NO LO SOY! *Se levanta y se va* Live Escanea la cantidad de PriTickets necesaria para tu coord. También puedes escanear los Tickets de tus amigos Idol Time! Count Down! Un coord de flores bastante natural y tierno Kawaii Flower Coord! ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Hola a todos!! Gracias por estar presente este día, intentaré brillar lo más que puedo! Yo...yo se que soy capaz! Vamos! ¡Believe in Me! ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ I'm losing myself, trying to compete With everyone else Instead of just being me Don't know where to turn I've been stuck in this routine I need to change my ways instead of always being weak ''*Su Kirara comienza a brillar pero se apaga a la vez* '' I don't want to be afraid I want to wake up feeling beautiful today And know that I'm okay cause everyone's perfect in an usual way So see I just want to believe in me The mirror can lie doesn't show you what's inside And it can tell you your full of life its amazing what you can hide Just by putting on a smile ''*Su Kirara se apaga* '' I don't want to be afraid I want to wake up feeling beautiful today And know that I'm okay cause everyone's perfect in an usual way So see I just want to believe in me ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ '¡Making Drama! ¡Switch On! ' Esta dentro de una habitación con un espejo frente a ella, al verlo ve su reflejo y se pone a llorar mira a su lado y ve algo con filo, lo toma y lo comienza a mirar, mira su brazo y luego tira el objeto lejos -''¡No! ¡No seas tonta! Vamos!- Vuelve a ver el espejo y coloca una mano frente a el, lo empuja y hace que se rompa La imagen cambia a un prado donde esta vestida con un vestido largo blanco las flores son de color celeste, comienza a correr entre las flores y con el viento en su cara, en un momento se detiene y extiende unas alas blancas, comienza a volar y bota unas lagrimas ''-Yo se que puedo, soy fuerte ¡No importa lo que me digan!- ''Vuela extendiendo sus manos y alcanza un corazón gigante de color celeste expandiendo un brillo gigante hacia alrededor '-''You're strong!-'' '' ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ I'm quickly finding out I'm not about to break down Not today ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ '¡Cyalume Time! ' ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ '*Su Kirara vuelve a brillar lentamente*''' I guess I always knew that I had all the strength to make it through I cannot be afraid I want to wake feeling beautiful today And know that I'm okay cause everyone's perfect in an usual way You see, now, now I believe in me Now I believe in me Categoría:Live Categoría:Akane Lovely Categoría:Akane L/Live Categoría:TICK1